


Говорят, Крейг не так уж и плох...

by Justin_Hill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: Бобби хочет вернуть душу. Получится ли у него и какой ценой?





	Говорят, Крейг не так уж и плох...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SpnReverseBang 2011

Тот день Бобби помнил прекрасно. Потому что все с него и началось. Ну, если выразиться точнее, то все началось намного раньше, но последствия и всю непривлекательность своей ситуации Сингер осознал именно в тот день. Утро было поганым. Согласитесь, утро, которое началось с ругани, стрельбы по воздуху – потому что этот козел исчезал прежде, чем соляная пуля долетала до его тупой башки, и головной боли, просто по определению не может быть иным.

Вообще, подумал Бобби, наливая виски в бокал, ему следовало догадаться.

Та многообещающая улыбка, с которой Кроули заключал сделку, просто не могла не вызвать подозрений. То, с какой охотой он помогал Винчестерам, словно взамен ему обещали пожизненно каждый месяц поставлять по ящику Крейга тридцатилетней выдержки, должно было насторожить любого, учитывая, что никто ничего подобного ему не обещал. Но не насторожило. Бобби спокойно позволил повесить себе лапшу на кепку - почему, он старался не задумываться, иначе картина выглядела несколько печально - и после победы над Люцифером вызвал Кроули поговорить. Закончилось все это, как уже было сказано, криками (по крайней мере, со стороны Бобби, потому что демонский гаденыш был до противного спокоен) и запахом пороха. Позже, закрывая в стене дырки от пуль, Сингер размышлял, что, возможно, не стояло пороть горячку и кидаться угрозами. Возможно, мысль о пожизненном обеспечении Кроули алкоголем не так уж и плоха – дорога, конечно, но все-таки… Не то чтобы он мог сильно привередничать. Последующие события того дня и вовсе не принесли ничего хорошего, кроме неприятностей на его задницу, и Сингер еще долго припоминал Руфусу труп, спрятанный во дворе.

Сегодняшнее утро началось не лучше Того Самого Поганого Утра Год Назад, поэтому у Бобби были все основания полагать, что дальше будет только хуже. Бобби отставил бутылку, и, сделав глоток, продолжил выслушивать идеи братьев о том, что делать с демоном перекрестка после того, как он явится. Проблема была больше не в самом демоне, а в его верном ручном песике, который – как успел убедиться Бобби – очень, очень, не любил тех, кто угрожал его хозяину.

Чем больше они обсуждали, тем отчетливее Бобби ощущал запах горелого. И он был бы очень рад, если бы это был запах поджаренного на костре Кроули, но нет – шестое чувство и пятая точка подсказывали, что в опасности находится он сам.

В конце концов, им удалось придти к общему мнению, что что-что, а Кольт уж точно должен произвести должное впечатление на Короля Перекрестка.

Бобби вздохнул и устало потер переносицу. Дин начал расхаживать из угла в угол и тихо материться себе под нос, а Сэм сосредоточенно листал книгу и проверял, есть ли у них все необходимое для обряда. План был прост: Сингер вызывает Кроули, Винчестеры на подхвате. Кольт в руках, демонские ловушки на потолке и соль вдоль дверных щелей и на подоконнике, плюс талисманы, отпугивающие хотя бы на время пса: все это не оставляло гаденышу шанса на бегство. Ну, или хотя бы шанса на то, что это бегство пройдет для него без потерь.

Но что-то подсказывало Бобби, что все пойдет совсем не по плану.

***

И он был прав. Как чувствовал! День, который начался с внезапного визита Винчестеров, которые ни свет, ни заря барабанят в парадную дверь со всей силы, просто по определению не может пройти по плану. И если бы Бобби знал, чем все это для него обернется, он бы еще двадцать раз подумал, стоит ли это того.

С наступлением вечера они начали превращать план в жизнь. Точнее сказать, попытались это сделать, потому что от подготовки их отвлекло тихое покашливание.

Бобби поднял глаза и уставился на Кроули, стоящего в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку. Дин напряженно замер. Кроули провел взглядом по свечам и чаше с необходимыми составляющими, стоящим на столе, ножу в руках Бобби, и остановился на Кольте, который держал в руках Дин. И произнес:

– Я смотрю, у вас тут намечается вечеринка. А я как раз думал, что давно вас не навещал. У меня идеальное чувство времени, не так ли?

– Ты… – Бобби отложил нож в сторону и указал рукой в сторону демона. Слов не находилось. Да это было и не нужно: Дин вышел из ступора и, направив Кольт на Кроули, сказал все за него.

– Ты! Если ты сейчас же, слышишь меня, сейчас же не отдашь Бобби его душу, я тебе обещаю, я всажу пулю тебе в лоб. Ты же знаешь, что у меня в руках, верно? Так что да, Кроули, ты прав: у тебя идеальное чувство времени. Для самоубийцы.

Голос старшего Винчестера звучал твердо, четко, уверенно. Он спокойно выговаривал каждое слово, но за этим напускным спокойствием чувствовалась охватившая его ярость, готовая прорваться в любой момент. Кроули это, видимо, почувствовал, потому что улыбнулся и миролюбиво поднял руки.

– Спокойнее, большой брат! Я пришел как раз за этим.

Не успел Бобби выдохнуть и поблагодарить Бога за этот, безусловно, прекрасный день, как Кроули продолжил.

– Разумеется, не просто так.

– Что?! – воскликнули все трое, словно ослышались.

День моментально из прекрасного снова превратился в Поганый и Вообще Поганее Некуда. Бобби вновь показалось, что пованивает жареным.

– Я предлагаю сделку, – и прежде, чем кто-либо из присутствующих успел возмутиться, жестом попросил всех замолчать и продолжил. – Мы сыграем в покер. Один на один, Бобби, – И, выдержав паузу, добил. – На интерес.

– На какой такой интерес? – Бобби подозрительно прищурился. Запах усилился. – Не думаю, что есть что-то действительно стоящее, что я могу поставить на кон.

Кроули сделал вид, что задумался.

– Ну, скажем так… Поскольку единственное, что ты мог поставить, находится у меня в кармане, я предлагаю… Покер на раздевание.

Покер на раздевание. Что ж, все не так уж и… Постойте-ка?!

Дин от неожиданности выронил Кольт. Бобби пожалел, что успел отложить нож, поэтому уронил только челюсть. Дело приобретало новый оттенок. Ситуация перестала отдавать запахами жареного и начала откровенно вонять керосином. Из оцепенения их вывел Сэм, который, встряхнув головой, недоверчиво покосился на довольного произведенным эффектом Кроули.

– Ты шутишь, да?

В ответ демон лишь посмотрел в глаза Бобби, приподняв брови, словно спрашивая: «Слабо?»

Бобби сдавленно застонал. И предпринял последнюю попытку. Хоть это и влетит ему в копеечку, но Винчестеры недавно как раз спрашивали, не помочь ли чем. Да и Руфус ему должен… В конце концов, может быть, ему удастся подбить Кроули делиться выделяемым ему алкоголем. Говорят, Крейг не так уж плох.

***

– Поверить не могу, что я согласился в этом участвовать, – бурчал Бобби, роясь в ящике в поисках колоды. Обернувшись, Бобби наткнулся на усмехающуюся физиономию.

– А ты, я смотрю, с этого тащишься! – когда ответом послужил хохот, Бобби швырнул колоду на стол и прошипел. – Перестань на меня таращиться. Позволь тебе напомнить, что мы играем не на мою задницу!

– И здесь тебе следует сказать спасибо. Что? – Кроули усмехнулся, увидев озадаченное выражение лица. – Тебе никто не говорил, как отменяются сделки? С твоими-то мозгами, Бобби, следовало догадаться…

– А сказать об этом ты сразу не мог?!

– И ты бы согласился? – скептично поднятая бровь разозлила Бобби еще больше.

– Черт тебя дери, конечно, нет! И перестань на меня пялиться!

– Не кипятись, сладкий! Только подумай: ты и я, как давние друзья, играем в стрип-покер. Вспомни молодость, расслабься и получай удовольствие!

– С тобой его получишь, как же…

– А, значит, мне и в самом деле показалось, что ты пытался засунуть язык мне в рот? Это, наверное, новое проявление брезгливости, а я не в курсе. Какая жалость.

Увидев, как покраснел Сингер, Кроули рассмеялся и потянулся к картам. Ощутив под пальцами лишь шершавую поверхность стола, он удивленно поднял брови.

– Ты же не думал, что я позволю тебе сдавать? – пришел черед Бобби усмехаться.

***

Шла первая раздача.

Бобби сидел на жестком стуле, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо его визави. Тот сидел расслаблено, словно у него на руках была идеальная карта. Бобби не сомневался, что у Кроули не-хватит совести мухлевать. Он слишком долго общался с этим типом. Слишком хорошо его знал, поэтому больше следил за ним, нежели за тем, как лучше продумать дальнейшие ходы. Бобби только сейчас начало казаться, что играть в обменный покер на раздевание, где он обязан будет вскрыться после обмена карт, – самая тупая идея. Но, поразмышляв, он решил, что все-таки покер – это его если не призвание, то бывшее хобби в период бурной молодости. Поэтому вряд ли он проиграет. У Кроули нет шансов. И пусть только этот мелкий гаденыш попробует свои демонские фокусы выкинуть – Бобби мигом его поставит на место.

***

На второй раздаче, когда вслед за рубашкой отправились штаны, он уже не был так уверен. И он бы очень хотел обвинить Кроули в том, что он мухлюет. Да только вот раздавал-то карты он сам.

***

 

К концу четвертого он удостоверился, что взгляды ему не мерещатся. Но как только он грозно хмурил брови, Кроули сверкал белоснежными вставными зубами литературного агента и делал самое невинное на свете лицо.

***

– Какого хрена?! – Это было нечестно. Совсем. У них почти одинаковые комбинации. Почти. Только вот у Кроули старшие карты.

– Раздевайся, детка, – пропел Бобби, облокотившись на спинку стула, на которой висел галстук - единственная вещь, которую снял Кроули еще на самой первой раздаче.

Бобби метнул в него злобный взгляд. Из одежды на нем остались только семейники да кепка. Носков он лишился кон назад. Тогда это не казалось большой проблемой. Он все еще верил, что может выйти сухим из воды.

– Что выбираешь: исподнее или шляпу?

– Черта с два я сниму при тебе свое белье!

– Тогда кепку, – миролюбиво согласился Кроули. Подумав, он добавил. – Но у тебя все еще есть вариант с расторжением сделки…ау!

Бобби метнул в него не только злобный взгляд номер два, но и кепку, которая больно ударила по носу.

– Совсем сбрендил, – пробормотал Кроули, натягивая кепку.

– Извращенец. Только и мечтаешь получить мой зад в качестве трофея. Нихрена, понял? Я с самого начала знал, что не следует на это соглашаться! – Бобби в раздражении начал собирать карты, хотя оставался еще один кон. Ха, как будто он его спасет.

– Никто не виноват, дорогой, что ты разучился играть, – пожал плечами Кроули. – Я честно выполнил условия сделки. Ты сам сдавал карты.

К запаху керосина прибавился запах страха и проблем. Пятая точка истерически вопила, что этого делать нельзя, категорически, просто…

– Реванш, – мертвым голосом произнес Сингер.

– Не думаю. Кроме того, я уже увидел все, что хотел, во второй раз будет скучно играть.

Взгляд Кроули иначе, как похабный, назвать было нельзя. Он пронизывал до костей и Бобби невольно поежился. Вынуждает, зараза, видит, что у него нет шансов. Бобби уже открыл рот, чтобы все-таки согласиться на чертову авантюру, как вдруг…

– Я что-то слышал про пожизненное обеспечение алкоголем. Звучит заманчиво.

Бобби выдохнул. Пронесло. Черт подери, он понятия не имел, как он будет это осуществлять, и что теперь делать. И где-то в глубине души он был разочарован, что Кроули оказался такой демонской задницей. А может, не совсем задницей, раз идет на встречу…

– Сначала верни душу.

– Сначала виски, – отозвался Кроули, но, заметив гневный взгляд, быстро добавил. – Хотя бы первый ящик. Скажем, в следующую субботу в восемь? Я слышал, будут показывать хоккей.

Бобби покачал головой, сдерживая улыбку. Говорят, Крейг не так уж плох…

– И все-таки...в качестве бонуса я бы не отказался от разрыва сделки стандартным способом.

Стакан дешевого пойла шестидневной выдержки разбился об стену там, где с секунду назад был демон Перекрестка.

Позже, убирая карты в стол, Бобби подумал, что он неожиданно приобрел больше, чем ожидал. И, подавив улыбку, пробормотал, больше для себя: «Посмотрим…»

 

04.2011


End file.
